Heleon
Heleon is the het ship between Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil 6 In 2013, nearly fifteen years after the Raccoon City Incident, the President of the United States of America, Adam Benford, decides to make public the truth behind the incident at a seminar at Ivy University. Accompanying the president is his trusted friend and DSO agent Leon Kennedy, along with Helena Harper, a Secret Service member. When a bio-terrorist attack occurs at Tall Oaks, the President himself is infected and turned into a zombie, forcing Leon to make the difficult decision. It’s not until the president almost attacks Helena does Leon finally shoot him in the head, yelling his name, saving Helena’s life. A shocked Helena mutters, “It’s all my fault. I… I did this.” Leon asks her what she’s talking about, but she says that she will explain everything once they get to the Tall Oaks Cathedral. Moments later, Leon and Helena are contacted by Ingrid Hunnigan, asking about their situation. Both Leon and Helena struggle to tell Ingrid that the U.S. is now without its president. After a minute, Leon does tell her that he shot President Benford. Ingrid is shocked, to which Helena immediately jumps to Leon’s defense, telling Ingrid that “Benford had already been infected by the time we found him” and that “Leon did what he had to”. As Ingrid is writing up her report, Helena tells her that Leon has “a lead” on who might be responsible for the outbreak at the Tall Oaks Cathedral. Helena silently pleads for Leon to understand her and confirm to Ingrid that what she is saying is true. When Leon does confirm, Ingrid accepts it and proceeds to map out the safest access route for them before hanging up the call. Leon turns to Helena, questioning that he’s “got a lead”. Helena tells him, “You will if you come with me.” Leon and Helena begin their journey for the cathedral, to which Leon snarks if Helena has some “sins to confess”. Helena tells him that she’ll explain everything at the cathedral, as Leon may not believe her otherwise. Following what Helena said about a lead, Leon nonchalantly threatens her that if she had anything to do with the outbreak, saying that she can say goodbye to her freedom. Helena accepts this, and the two continue forward. As they’re making their way through the university, they come across a survivor looking for his missing daughter. Leon tells the man that he and Helena will help him find his daughter. Helena is quick to say that they don’t have the time, to which Leon tells her that they’re making the time. Liz, the daughter, is found and the four of them use an elevator where she dies and comes back as a zombie. Helena is distracted and devastated by her that when Liz attacks Leon is the one to protect Helena. With the father having been killed, Leon and Helena arrive to the underground parking garage where they’re met by more animated zombies. With more zombies coming, they head for an alternate exit. In the security where they take a moment of breath, they see on CCTV two men get attacked and eaten. Leon insists they go help them, to which Helena tells him that it’s too late. As much as it hurts Leon that he can’t save everyone, he knows she’s right, and they soon make for another exit to leave the university campus. With help from Ingrid, Leon and Helena are able to locate the keycard for the gate and steal a police car. Upon their escape a zombie surprises Leon from the roof of the car, making Leon roll the vehicle. Ingrid calls with a new route through the sewer system that she thinks may be safer. Helena jumps down through the manhole first with Leon right after her. As Leon lands, they turn their headlights on. Helena stumbles slightly and Leon gently grips her forearms, steadying her. They stare inches from each other’s faces when Helena is first to turn away, insisting that she’s fine. After successfully making it through and having reached street-level again, Ingrid radios them that in order to reach the cathedral, they’ll need to “make it across town”. As they make through the streets, Leon warns Helena of an on-coming out of control car. Meeting a few other survivors, they work together to fend off a horde of zombies attacking the gun store. Having fended off the first wave of zombies, the owner of the store allows everyone upstairs. There he explains that a bus is coming to take them for the Tall Oaks Cathedral, as there are other survivors taking refuge there. On the bus, they get an update on Tall Oaks Ingrid— 90% of Tall Oaks has been infected with the C-Virus, meaning roughly 70,000 hostiles. She also explains that an organization called “Neo-Umbrella” has claimed responsibility for the attack. Not long after, a zombie in the bus’ path causes the driver to swerve due to the heavy rain. Has the bus is stalled and dangling over a cliffside, Leon and Helena fend off more zombies now boarding the bus. An on-coming semi-truck driver, being attack by a zombie, plows his truck into the bus, causing it fall over the edge. Leon yells for Helena for “grab onto something,” as the bus rolls in mid-air, Leon and Helena hold onto each other, wrapping their arms tightly around the other’s shoulders. Waking up on the ground, as the only survivors, Helena tells Leon there’s no time to grieve, as they need to make to the cathedral. Upon arriving to the cathedral and once inside, Helena informs Leon of a secret door beneath the alter that leads underground, they just need to find a way to open it. Leon turns to her and asks if she wants to tell what’s down there, to which Helena answers, “It’s better if I show you.” Having defeated a Lepotica emerging though the now-opened door, Leon and Helena make down the stairs heading deeper into the building. Leon and Helena soon enter a room that Helena recognizes, crouching down in front of a chair she sat in while watching Deborah get forcibly dragged away. She comments to herself, “Wait… I remember this place! Deborah must to close!” In return, Leon questions, “…Who?” Helena doesn’t answer him, just whispers to herself that she hopes Deborah is okay. As Helena continues to plead and search for “Deborah,” Leon becomes sternly annoyed that he feels he’s being “stung along”. Helena pleads with him that they’re running out of time and for him to bear with her a little longer. Leon and Helena soon enter a room with multiple glass tubes with B.O.Ws inside. Helena mentions that “these weren’t here three days ago,” which causes Leon to give her the side eye. Once a videotape entitled “Happy Birthday Ada Wong,” Leon asks if that is what Helena wanted him to see. Helena is quick to tell him no. The two make for a chute to flee on-coming zombie, where they land in a deep underground area. Inside, Leon questions why Helena can’t fill him in yet on why they’re there, to which Helena answer she has to show him, then he’ll have all the answers and poof he’ll need. Upon finally finding Deborah, Leon demands answers, to which Helena tell him that once they get Deborah out of there, she’ll tell him everything. Leon is slightly annoyed, hearing the same thing again, though his stays quiet and hears Helena refer to Deborah as “sis,” realizing the relation, he tells Helena to take of her while he handles the hostiles. After having reached an open area, Deborah starts to mutate. As Deborah slowly emerges for her encasement, she reaches her hand out, as if to touch Helena. Helena, not realizing the danger, reaches too. Just as their hands are about to touch, Ada Wong shoots an arrow from her crossbow straight into Deborah’s head. Helena is devastated and runs for Deborah. Ada moves toward them and Helena turns back; raising her gun to Ada’s head, full of rage and sorrow. After a minute of this standoff, Leon gently lowers Helena’s gun away from Ada. Seconds later, Helena crouches on the ground, mourning her sister as the area starts to shake, Leon reaches down to pick her up. Moments later, Leon yells for her to get away from Deborah as she mutates fully, spouting new appendages. With the last of Deborah’s humanity, she shoves Helena away from her. A battle ensues against Deborah with Helena pleading for her. With Leon and Ada’s help, Deborah is defeated enough that she’s too weak and falls over a decrepit ledge going after Helena one last time. With Deborah having fallen to her death, Helena explains why she helped Derek C. Simmons, the man who kidnapped her and Deborah and used Helena to kill the U.S. President. With Deborah dead and Ada having left for her own mission, Leon and Helena officially become partners as they’re “in the same boat now”. Having survived the catacombs, they wash up to land and watch as Tall Oaks is sterilized. Back in contact with Ingrid, they learn Simmons is heading for China. Ingrid fakes their deaths per request of Leon and Helena and head for China themselves. Having gotten onto a plane, Leon and Helena have entered China’s airspace. Helena sighs and rests her head in her hand. Leon watches her momentarily before asking, “How’re ya holdin’ up?” Helena questions why he didn’t turn her in, as doing so would have cleared his own name. Leon tells her that it wouldn’t have stopped Simmons, plus on top of it, Helena is “starting to grow on him a little bit.” Helena gives Leon a warm smile in return. The soft moment is short lived as the plane jolts violently. Leon and Helena run for the cockpit where they find one of the pilots dead on the floor and the other mutating in a Lepotica. Following a short battle the B.O.W escapes via an open hatch. Having radioed Ingrid, she instructs them to make their way for the tail of the plane to figure out what’s wrong with the pressure bulk. There, the B.O.W drops down with another short battle ensuing, ending with the opening of the tail of the plane. The B.O.W falls out with Leon and Helena going with it. Leon manages to catch himself and then Helena. Closing the tail, Leon and Helena run back for the cockpit as the plane is falling. As Leon flies the plane, Helena handles any infected that come their way. Leon crash lands the plane and he and Helena walk away with a few injuries. Leon is spotted by Sherry Birkin, a close friend, along with her companion Jake Muller. When questioned what Leon is doing there, Leon says he and Helena are tracking Chief Security Advisor Simmons. Sherry thinks there must be a mistake because Simmons is her supervisor. Moments later, a large B.O.W, the Ustanak, attacks the group. A couple short battles ensue, ending with a radio tower falling between Leon and Helena, and Jake and Sherry. Sherry informs them that she is meeting Simmons at the Kwun Lung building in Koocheng, before another explosion occurs. They head in separate directions, continuing with their own missions. With help from Ingrid, Leon and Helena head for the Kwun Lung building, having to cross through a blocked off area where the residents were keeping Rasklapanjes, a leach-like B.O.W. Having located all three keys to get through the door, Leon and Helena proceed through where they come to a warehouse, finding the woman they believe to be Ada Wong. The two agree to follow her, where they come to cross paths with Chris Redfield and his partner Piers Nivans. Chris is hell-bent on revenge on her for killing his men, though Leon manages to talk him down so he’ll leave Ada alive. After Chris and Piers leave, Leon and Helena continue on with their track down of Simmons. Hearing back from Ingrid, she relays that Simmons is close by. They locate him and proceed to confront him at gun point. With help from Jake and Sherry running in moments later, Sherry gives Leon and Helena vital information on the C-Virus that Simmons wants. Upon them leaving, Simmons is shot with the virus via J’avo goon. Leon and Helena follow him out to an on-moving train where they jump aboard and begin a chase. Simmons mutates with a fight ensuing on top of the train and inside of it. The fight comes to an end on a bridge when Helena is able to shoot him square in the head as Simmons’ Family comes to evaluate the situation, determining him to be not worth it. Simmons is distraught at being abandoned that he slips off the train, getting run over. With the train going over its rails, Leon and Helena are forced to jump into the water below. Leon and Helena swim to the shore where they’re met by the B.S.A.A’s Echo Team in Tatchi. Helena questions if they did it, if they killed Simmons, though Leon has no solid answer. A minute later, Leon and Helena are contacted by Ingrid, informing them of Sherry and Jake’s abduction. Leon asks if there’s any B.S.A.A units closer by as he’s 80 miles away from their location. As he’s being radio patched in with Chris Redfield, Helena notices a missile flying over the city just as Chris yells at Leon to get out of there, with the missile hitting down and infecting the city. Moments Resident Evil 6 * Leon shoots the closing-in zombiefied U.S. President, saving Helena’s life. * Upon Leon telling Ingrid he shot the President, Helena immediately jumps to Leon’s defense. * Despite being mere acquaintances, Leon confirms Helena’s lie when called out by Ingrid. * Leon warns Helena of an on-coming out of control car. * Leon and Helena hold onto each other as the bus rolls off the cliff. * Leon pulls Helena back when Deborah bursts into flames, moments from mutating. * Helena crouches on the ground, mourning her sister. As the area starts to shake, Leon picks her up. * Leon asks how Helena is “holdin’ up”. * Leon tells Helena she is “starting to grow on him a little bit”. * Leon catches Helena before she can fall out of an open plane. * When Leon is shoved back by Jake, Helena is holding her gun in her holster, showing she will shoot if things keep escalating. Quotes Resident Evil 6 Fanon Heleon isn’t a very popular ship within the fandom, having only a handful of shippers. Leon, having been a fan favorite since the series’ second installment Resident Evil 2 (1998), is majority shipped off with other more prominent characters, while Helena’s only appearance has been in Resident Evil 6 (2012). Some of the fandom has been quick to “accept” Helena as a lesbian, shipping her off with Ada Wong or Ingrid Hunnigan respectively (who also appear in RE6), rather than Leon, being the most consistent man in Helena’s story, which is also Leon’s plot in RE6. On AO3, Heleon has six works in its tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Helena/Leon tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Gallery :Heleon/Gallery Navigation